pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cynthia
Cynthia is a powerful trainer who has become an Elite Four Champion. Her grandmother runs the Pokémon Research Lab in Celestic Town. She enjoys visiting the Solaceon Town Ruins. Later in Pokémon Galactic Battles, she helps fight Team Galactic as well. Cynthia's Biography She is from Celestic Town. She fights for what is right, and cares for all kinds of Pokémon, good Pokémon and bad Pokémon. She is nice even to Paul. She is Sinnoh's favorite pokemon trainer. She's always on the number one list for champions throughout the Pokémon world. She says "Battle Dance" after calling a Pokémon out for battle. Cynthia travels Sinnoh looking at ruins and myths to do with Legendary Pokemon. Cynthia also makes acquaintances with Hareta in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl adventure. Appearances In the games In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Cynthia appears now and again and helps out the player with various obstacles. She is also seen investigating various sites having to do with Legendary Pokémon. Her final appearance in the game is as the Elite Four Champion. She can also be battled in Pokémon Platinum. It was said that, Cynthia can be seen in HeartGold/SoulSilver standing in front of an Arceus and surrounded by three unusual circles at the Sinjoh Ruins. This special event can be unlocked by placing the special 12th Movie Arceus in your party and going to The Ruins of Alph. It enables you to obtain either a Level 1 Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina needed In Pokémon Black and White you can battle her in Undella Town. But only in Spring or Summer. After losing, she will confess that she was reminded of the trainer who captured Giratina. You can also rebattle her in the spring or summer. In the anime Cynthia's debut appearance was in the episode Top-Down Training. It was here that she was challenged by Paul to a Pokémon battle. Cynthia easily defeated Paul using only her Garchomp. Cynthia appeared again in the episodes Losing Its Lustrous and Double Team Turnover! where she was seen battling members of Team Galactic as they attempted to steal the Lustrous Orb. Cynthia later encountered Team Galactic a second time when she helped Ash and his friends free Dialga and Palkia from their control. In Memories are Made of Bliss, Ash watched Flint's Infernape battle against her Garchomp's powerful Stone Edge on live television. Ash enjoyed watching the battle and became determined to become a stronger trainer. In Arceus and the Jewel of Life, Cynthia made a cameo appearance, battling against Palmer's Milotic with her Garchomp. In the manga Cynthia appeared in "Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventures!" As Hareta is fighting a Team Galactic grunt, she trips him up and beats him in a battle. She is also related to the Celestic Town elder. Later in the Diamond and Pearl books she challanges Mitsumi to a battle, Mitsumi forfits the battle. She becomes good friends with Mitsumi, and helps Hareta later on in his quest. Sprites Quotes Before Battle ' "One look tells me many things about you. Together, you and your Pokémon overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. It means you triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too. The power you learned... I can feel it emanating from you. That's enough talking. Let's get on with why you are here. I, Cynthia, accept your challenge as the Pokémon League Champion! There won't be any letup from me!" (Only when she is challenged the first time) "Have you been keeping well? Thank you for Mt. Coronet.Or the Distortion World. I am truly grateful. Together, you and your Pokémon overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. It means you triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too. The power you learned... I can feel it eminating from you. That' enough talking. Let's get on with why you are here. I, Cynthia, accept your challenge! There won't be any letup from me!" '''During Battle ' (When her last Pokémon is out) "I can't remember the last time I was put in a corner like this!" (Last Pokémon, low in health) "I won't let this end yet! This match is too fun to let it end this easily!" '''Before Battle (Black and White versions) "'''Before I send out my Pokémon, my heart always begins to race... Interesting... My Pokémon in their Poké Balls are radiating a happy feeling. Are you the reason? What are you?" '''During Battle (Black and White versions) (Last Pokémon out) "When was the last time I was driven into a corner like this?" (Last Pokémon, low hp) "You haven't won yet! I won't let a fun battle end so easily!" (After battle) "My heart is pounding so hard because I had such a heated battle with you. You really are a great trainer!" Pokémon Anime In the games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Pokémon Platinum Rematch Pokémon Black and White Voice Actresses *'English: 'Emily Jenness *'Japanese:' Tomo Sakurai Gallery Trivia *She is the first Champion to be battled in two different generations, although she has the title "Pokémon Trainer" in Pokémon Black and White. *Cynthia is the first female NPC to be an Elite Four Champion. *As seen in her first appearance in the series, Cynthia was the first seen character to have read the Unown language. *Cynthia makes an appearance in Pokémon Black and White, where she can be battled in Undella Town. **When battled in Black and White, she has replaced Roserade and Togekiss with Braviary and Eelektross, respectively. **She appears in Pokémon Black and White along with Caitlin and Looker. **According to a female swimmer near Undella Town, Cynthia likes to go swimming in Undella Bay, but she only goes when no one else is there. *Cynthia is the second champion without any type preferences. The first being Blue. Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation V Characters Category:Elite Four Category:Characters from Sinnoh Category:Characters from Unova Category:Champions